Dream Walker
by Serena of the Dawn
Summary: Izuku 'Dream Walker' Midoria. That was his name, The 9th deciple of the 14 Noah. Izuku's quirk lets him bring his imagination to life and his power is sought after by a powerful group! Quirk Izuku! D. Gray-man references! Not a crossover!


Dream Walker

Hey everybody! So I'm new at this and thought I'd give it a try just to see if i could do it lol. I thought of adding my all time favourite anime (D. Gray-Man) into the MHA I'd like to say that this is NOT a crossover! The only thing that's going to be from D. Gray-Man are some of the Innocence weapons (As Quirks) and the name/abilities of the 14 noah. (Rhoad is so cute! Ah, she's my favorite lol) Anyway let's get started lol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musutafu, Japan

"Don't move!" Yelled an officer aiming his gun towards a figure in a white cloak.

All around the officer, were other officers aiming their guns at the same figure. Said figure is sitting on top of a building with one leg dangling off the building and the other hugged to his chest. The figure simply looked down at the officers surrounding the building until he looked up at straight towards the light that suddenly flashed upon him. The figure now illuminated by the light looked on without a care in the world. Their white mask covering their face glowing in the light, a simple featureless mask stared back at the ground having seen the helicopter flying around them.

"We have you surrounded Dream Walker! Surrender now, the pros will be arriving shortly, there's no where left to run!" Yelled the officer in the helicopter aiming at the figure now named Dream Walker. Another helicopter quickly joining it.

Though the figure did not react to the commanding voice of the officer. Suddenly he stood up and looked all around him, nodding to himself the figure suddenly jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground below silently. They stood at full height, they were of average height. All the officers immediately took aim all looking nervous and wishing to be anywhere but where they were. The cloaked figure simply looked forward as if not even acknowledging the officers aiming at them.

"Please step aside." Dream Walker said in a soft almost quiet voice.

From the sound of the voice it was male. He continued to loom straight ahead, as if waiting for something. When he noticed none of the officers move, he shifted his right foot behind him. The officers seeing this immediately started firing. The figure disappeared from view running faster than the bullets that were trying to open holes on his body. The figured reapered in front of an officer and immediately sliced them in half a simple katana in his hand. He looked up and a glowing emerald eye stared at the officers. They continued to fruitlessly shoot the figure, but the figure seemed to glide through the officers cutting them down as if they were nothing.

"We need backup! We're getting mowed down out here!" Yelled and officer.

"Where are the pros?!" Yelled another right before he was cut down. All around him were bodies, some missing limbs, others cut in half. The helicopter still circling the area trying to keep an eye on the figure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is live feed people! The Musutaf police have currently engaged the 9th disciple of the 14 in combat!" Yelled the reporter showing the battle down below.

"It seems someone spotted the 9th disciple known as Rhoad the Dream Walker and alerted the police. For those who don't know the '14 disciples of Noah' or the 'Noah Clan' as they are also known, are a group of 14 individuals who's power rival that of the top 5 heroes! Lead by a mysterious figure, only known as the 1st, have been terrorizing Japan and killing anyone who stands in their way! Their goal is unknown" spoke the cameraman looking fearfully at the carnage below him.

"Among these 14 the strongest current member is Rhoad the Dream Walker, their quirk seems to be some type of creation quirk, 2 years ago the 340,500 men were sent to kill him, none returned alive. It is uncertain that even the number one hero can beat him in combat" continued the cameraman.

"Where are the pros?!"

Running across the rooftops and streets were a bunch of figures running towards the commotion. All of them wearing unique outfits, from an skin tight astronaut costume to a man with giant granades as gauntlets.

"Shit! Hurry up guys, they're getting murdered like nothing! Bakubro we need to hurry before she goes in alone!" Yelled a man with red hair. He had on a dark red tanktop with black pants.

"We're trying, shitty hair! Four Eyes, run forward and stop him, she's on her way there and she'll need backup!" Yelled the figure with granade gauntlets. Said person had short and spikey ash blond hair. He was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes in each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side. Katsuki Bakugo was the figures name. The current number 1 pro hero.

"BOOOOOOOM"

All of them stumbled as a huge explosion came from the massacre, they looked to the screen and watched in horror as the figure stood in the middle with every officer surrounding him having been reduced to ash. Suddenly the saw a green blur.

"Shit! Setsuna has engaged! Everyone hurry!" Yelled the blond.

'Please be alright, Setsuna, you can't leave Luna and Eri alone were the worried thoughts of Bakugo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the battlefield

"BOOOOOOOM"

As the explosion died down, Rhoad moved to the side as a fist flew by his head. He kept dodging as the figure kept launching pu ch after punch. After seeing no progress the figure backed away. Now at a distance the figure was seen. She was a female with an hour glass figure that made any man turn their heads drooling and women seething with jealousy. Upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets. A blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple ski tight bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wears fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the center. Her face set on a sad expression. The current number 2 hero, Setsuna Midoria Tokage.

"Izzy" she says in a soft and quiet voice, looking directly at the glowing emerald eye of the 9th disciple. A sad and longing look on staining her beautiful face.

"Suna-chan" an equally soft and sad voice comes from the 9th disciple. A look of complete sadness could be seen from his emerald eyes.

"Please step aside, Suna, i don't want to hurt you" he spoke in a sad manner. No matter how much he trued to hide it, the small crack in bis voice still managed to seep through.

"You know i can't do that Izzy, as both the number 2 hero and as your wife. It's my duty to bring you home, to our daughters and to our friends. On my name, I Setsuna Midoria Tokage, will bring you home, Izuku!" She spoke in a strong and assured voice. Shifting into a battle position.

"So be it" was Izuku's only response as he to lifted his sword i to a battle position. Thinking back on what led to this day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musutafu, Japan 20 years ago

"Kachan! Look!" Yelled and excited childish voice. A young curly green haired boy was running around yelling in excitement.

"What is it, Izu?!" Yelled an equally excited voice belonging to a younger Katsuki.

"I can make anything i want if i think about it! I thought i could only make those candles and that dream world!" Spoke a still excited Izuku as a small All Might figure toy appeared in his hand.

"That's so cool! We're gonna be the best heroes in the world!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yea! Anyways i have to go home, mom said she needed to call dad!" And with that both children went their separate ways, none the wiser as a figure looked at Izuku with interest. Neither boy knew that it would be the last time they saw each other for a very long time. Both kids walking away, Izuku walking down the road with trees casting a shadow covering him as he looked up towards the sky and smiling brightly. Katsuki walking the opposite direction with the sun shining bright on him his smirk on full display.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the 9th awakens" A man resembling a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman: a rotund figure in cape and top hat, with a perpetual enormous grin and pince-nez spectacles. He has a set of large horns under his hat. The Earl of Millennium. Sitting on a ling table with 14 chairs around it. Only 4 other figures sitting sat on the chairs. The 4 figures had 7 crosses on their foreheads, with the center one being the biggest and glowimg yellow eyes.

"Your orders my lord?" One of the figures asked as he looked at the man before him. Dressed in a white suit. Long purple hair reaching his back, tied in a pony tail. He was tall, easily reaching 6'ft, light skinned and lean. His suit doing little to hide his strong physique. Next to him was a man that looked almost identical but clearly older. Dressed in a white skin tight short with a diamond shaped hole on his stomach showing off his six pack.

"We retrieve them of course my dearest younger brother!" Spoke the man looking at his younger brother as if he was stupid. the first man stood up laughing.

"Correct you are Desirous! Go, you join him as well Joyd, take Wrath with you just in case" spoke the man as he left the room. Walking down a corridor he looked around as if it was his first time.

"Soon we'll all be together! The 14 shall rise and bring this world to its knees!, i am the Will! The 1st of 14!" Laughed the man as he continued to walk. A sinister wide smile on his face, glowing yellow eyes shining behind round glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

A figure stood at the side of Izuku's bed, looking down at the child. His hand suddenly shot out grabbing the young boy by the face preventing him from screaming. The child woke up in a panic, eyes wide in fear. Suddenly 7 stars appeared on his forehead and a bunch of swords appeared around the figure.

"**Stand down Rhoad, it is only me, Desirous." **The figure spoke looking down at Izuku who's emerald green eyes suddenly turned gold.

"**Dearest brother, it has been to long! It seems Adam has sensed my awakening, about time! I've Been trying to get him to sense me for 2 years!" **Spoke Izuku in a deeper voice. Suddenly he fell back down unconscious. Desirous simply picked the young boy up and jumped out the window. Quickly jumping onto the next building joining the 2 figure standing there. All 3 disappearing into the night. A huge explosion blew up the apartment in which Izuku once lived in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 years later

**"Smash!" **Yelled a booming voice destroying the steel walls before him. A very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side. His hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. This was All Might, the worlds number 1 Pro Hero.

Next to him stood another man a tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. He has short crimson hair which he wears spiked up around his head, and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he voluntarily turns off the flames on his face a small amount stubble shows around his jaw.

His hero costume is comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a makeshift mask around his eyes, and the tall boots he wears appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sports white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side. The number 2 Pro hero Endeavor.

Surrounding them were other small time heroes and a battalion of S.W.A.T. all of them rushing inside only to stop when a single figure walked towards them. The figure was covered in a white cloak covering everything.

"Greetings, My name is Rhoad. Rhoad the Dream walker, its a pleasure to meet you" the voice sounded young and monotone. Then suddenly he disappeared, appearing behind All Might and swinging down a huge broad sword. He was quickly forced to dodge as a huge fire blasted by him. All Might quickly rushed the figure as the officers rushed the base. Switching his weapon from a broad sword to a katana he looked directly at the top 2 heros.

"It would seem i can't hold back." He held the katana across from him, running his middle and index finger across the blade

"Innocence Activate: First Illusion - Netherworld Insects" he chanted as he swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures at both heroes. They immediately dodge and turn to see the creatures devouring everything in their paths. They looked at each other and nodded. All Might on the right and Endeavour on the left. Rhaod quickly jumped high and swung his sword again releasing the creatures. Suddenly he felt a huge tail smack his back knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up only to be punched in the face by All Might. He was quickly rendered unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later

"Ugh" Rhoad looked up at the white ceiling and new he wasn't home. Be looked at himself and realized his hands were cuffed with anti quirk cuffs he looked up when he heard the door open. In walked All Might.

**"Izuku Midoria, age 14, quirk: Dream. Disappeared 9 years ago the night of an explosion that killed his mother, Inko Midoria."** All Might spoke, reading a file in his hand. He looked to see Izuku looking at him not a single emotion on his face.

"**So young and yet, already walking down a dark path. Tell me young Midoria, what led you down this path?" **Questioned the Symbol of Peace. The boy stayed silent, closing bis eyes to fall back asleep. The symbol of peace couldn't help but sweatdrop as the young boy completely disregarded him.

"**Young Midoria, we know you were kidnapped. But we don't know why or by who. We need to know to help you" **insisted All Might. When he received no answers he simply sighed he signalled for someone to open the door.

"**You have some visitors Young Midoria, they were immediately informed when we found you and they've been begging to see you" **that was the only warning Izuku got before the hospital doors were blown open.

"**IZUKU!" **Yelled a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Izuku immediately opened his eyes in shock as a blond boy his age ran to him. Red met green for the first time in 9 years. Time seemed to freeze as both of them looked at each other for the first time in a long time. For the first time in 9 years he felt a sting sensation in his eyes. For the first time since he found out his mother died, Izuku Midoria cried as the blond hugged him tightly.

"Kachan" Izuku wailed as the boy held him tight. He felt 2 more pairs of hands wrap around him and immediately knew who it was.

"Auntie, Uncle" he cried harder as they hugged both boys tightly. All of them crying at being reunited, all the sadness all the pain being let out.

"It's ok Izu-chan, we're here" spoke Mitsuki her voice cracking as she cried holding the boy long thought dead. For the first time in what seemed like forever Izuku felt safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done! How was it?! I suck at fight scenes so if anyone can give some tips, i would greatly appreciate it! Please review!


End file.
